Mr. Specs
Mr. Specs (AKA Cloud; AKA Mr. Spectacular; AKA Clud) is a home-boy gangsta G on The True Mirror Forums. He is down with the peeps and knows that a woman with a big arse is better than one with a small one. He has been a member of TTM for a considerable period of time and contributes to all areas of the forum during his enlightening visits. Biography and TTM Cloud is one of the few brown people on The True Mirror Forums and hails from Canada. He enjoys maple syrup and hockey, and also bagging hoes and bitches. He has been a member of TTM for a long period of time, joining on 26th July 2007. During this period he has had several name-changes and has matured - from a young youth into a crime lord and amateur superhero (More Footpenis than Hancock). He left TTM on several occasions due to personal issues and business, but returns often to stick his head in and give his opinion, sometimes saying racist things like 'White men can't jump'. He is known for being opinionated and having a rivalry with Cudpug, the two of them often arguing about serious issues like race and race. Cloud is known to talk in black-slang and say things like 'I'm going to have some ice cream' in regards to having up another whore. Cudpug and he are good friends and Cloud is known for having a number of talents in the past that could be put to use. Before he became lazy like most of his kind (Canadian's?) he sprited and animated with the best of them. He was around in the Fire Emblem Online days and was a popular member with the people, infamous for eating pink sausages and taking art requests. Nowadays he just sort of exists in a state of limbo, but his once great abilities will always be remembered. Life of Crime Cloud is a criminal, durrrr. It is typical to suggest this of him due to his appearance - I mean, come on, look at him; baseball caps and G-hoodies. If he's not carrying illegal hasheesh than something is seriously wrong with the world. And of course, Cloud WAS carrying said drugs, sending him down with all the other Sukhas into juvenile hall. He was given four consecutive life sentences for the amount of dope he had on him, but he managed to get this shortened to two months by appealing for a 'race hate' law. When back on the streets Cloud saught after his number one nemesis - Cudpug. The two had been rivals ever since being part of the same forum: they had found it impossible to put aside their cultural differences. Being raised on the streets, Cloud knew fighting styles beyond Cudpug's wildest dreams. He carries a knife with him wherever he goes in order to fend off naysayers, such as white people. He is known for aggressively drawing this knife and getting into street fights over webcam, until the feds come and break it up. During one violent raid, Cloud had this to say: 'YEAAAAAAAH! YO MAH DAWG! TAKE MAH BLADE IN YUR THROAT!' When the police arrived, he gave this statement: I isn't a problem, officer. I is a good man at 'eart but I have had problems during my life. My cap is sometimes on too tight and it cuts off blood circulation to mah brain and sometimes I do stupid things like stabbin' people. Lord Absentino, I've never even touched a girls bottom! But my sword is enormous. Please don't send me to jail sir, I can change like I did for my kids that I had at 13. Musical Career Cloud has a bustling musical career as a pioneering artist of the guitar. He is known for having a bright red guitar for the bloodlust he has for killing. He has a solo career and a voice like a bag of gravel, making him able to hit those really, really low, deep snarling notes. Being a musician he is rich and can literally get away with murder, hence the constant stream of court martials. When performing live he is known for playing his top three best selling hits - 'Guns don't kill people - I do!', 'Plantation Worker' and 'Mining for the White Man'. His first solo album, 'Drugs, Sex and Lies' reached Platinum within two months, and has since gone on to sell 1,000,000,000,000,000 copies due to Clud's awesomeness. Pornographic Career Cloud was met with criticism when he infamously appeared in a one-off Gay Porno, simply entitled 'Fancy a Sukh?'. The plot was that a young boy (played by Cloud) was living on the streets and had to make money in order to survive. The only way he found he was able to make this money was to become a male prostitute. But in a city that didn't take kindly to him, he was also forced into gun crime and petty theft. After working for the Don of the city, Don Cockula, the boy managed to make some money, but at a terrible price - the Don wanted services that only he could provide. The Porno was known for having a large budget with great use of CGI effects and was met with positive reception, although Clud himself was scrutinised. The scandal was made public after a fan of his music found the porno online and recognised him, and ever since then Cloud has had to deal with the burden of being a pornographic idol (despite his sexual orientation being straight).